


10-Lingerie: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO, Crying, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Nude Photos, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, unwillingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #10LingerieWith Peter and Steve
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	10-Lingerie: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

Peter walks down the hall and drops his bag.

"Daddy?" He looks at his new phone and texts with Ned while walking to the kitchen.

"Jarvis, where's Daddy?" Peter opens the fridge.

"Sir is at an important meeting that was not moveable, he left a message. Shall I play it?" Jarvis answers.

"Sure." Peter grabs an apple and bites into it.

"Hi baby, I have to leave unfortunately and fly to… Japan Pep? Sweden? Ugh, whatever. I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you tonight but I left you some presents to play with and I'll call when it's your bedtime. Till tomorrow darling, love you." Steve says and the message ends.

"Why didn't he call Jarvis?" Peter pouts. "I wanted to cuddle tonight, it's been weeks since we slept in the same bed."

"Unfortunately I don't know sir." 

"Can you order pizza please...and ice cream? I'm sad now." Peter sulks and goes to the bedroom.

"Right away sir." Jarvis answers. 

"And he knows that I don't need presents instead of his presence… I just want him, my Daddy." He whines and sure enough a bunch of boxes sit on top of the bed.

Peter rolls his eyes. "I told him so many times that I don't want any…" His shouting ends abruptly when he opens one box. "Thing…" He quickly empties out all boxes and gets rid of the tissue paper.

"He got me lingerie…" He blushes. "Lingerie that I was gushing about earlier this week." Peter starts smiling widely and grabs a beautiful pair of baby blue panties.

"They're so pretty… If Daddy thinks I'd be pretty?" He holds the panties close and closes his eyes.

"I shouldn't be mad at Daddy, he got me something I wanted without asking what exactly… Daddy's perfect so I should be the perfect Baby…" He drops the pair of panties.

"Does he want to buy me stuff? But it'd be so wasteful… but it's so nice too." Peter's conflicted.

"What am I even doing here? I gotta try my new lingerie and take pictures."

Peter quickly takes off his clothes and looks around for his camera.

"Jarvis?" 

"The living room sir."

Peter walks naked to the living room and snatches his camera before standing there for a second.

"I'll do it in here." Peter giggles and in a moment's notice all of the lingerie was in the living room.

First up was the baby blue panties. Soft silk and nice lace with some nice little bows at the hem. He slips them on and starts posing.

"No…" He gets up from the couch where he was posing and walks back to the bedroom.

"That mirror has a stand too, right?" He asks Jarvis.

"Yes sir."

Peter takes down the mirror and heaves it to the living room.

"Sometimes you need a Daddy and then you don't have one." He sighs and huffs as he sees himself.

"I look horrible!" He shrieks and runs to the bathroom.

After a calming breath and fifteen minutes of make up he's back in the living room on the couch posing.

"I look good now." Peter smiles and poses behind his camera.

"Hell yeah…" He looks at the pictures and smiles.

"Instagram. Daddy said I could." Peter giggles as he edits the picture then posts it.

Now he decides to pose some more in all of his lingerie and take pictures but unfortunately he got a call.

"Pick up Jarvis please." Peter giggles and puts on a purple pair of panties now.

"Peter." A chill voice says and Peter stops.

"D-daddy?"

"Why did you do that?" Steve asks.

"What did I do?" Peter was getting anxious.

"Why would you run around naked and then take pictures of it to post online?!" Steve yells.

Peter jumps and drops his camera. "W-what?" He gets on his knees to find it broken in pieces. "I didn't do anything like that." Tears come to his eyes.

"Of course you did. There are so many and they look high quality and that one on Instagram even." Steve is fuming.

"I didn't Daddy… I...I… posted one on Instagram but I hid my face...and I didn't take pictures until I was covered somehow…" Peter tries not to cry.

"Peter… don't lie to me!" 

"I am not!" He did start crying.

"Peter, I am not dumb. Jarvis would have stopped… wait Jarvis, where are those pictures from?" 

"One moment sir…. It seems like the pictures that show Mr Parker have been taken from the office building at the diagonal line across the penthouse."

"How?!"

"I am not sure sir, it shouldn't have been possible. I'm on it."

Peter's in a corner crying, sobbing and rocking himself.

"Oh God Pete, I'm so sorry baby boy I thought… I thought…"

"Daddy...daddy…" Peter sobs loudly.

"I can't believe I've yelled at you, I should have thought about the angle. It's so off. I… I'm coming home baby. Jarvis do something please!" The call ends and Peter starts sobbing harder.

The next half hour passes in a blur. Peter doesn't know what he did or didn't, his head hurts, eyes puffy, skin scratched slightly bloody but no memories of how that happened. He slowly gets up and tries his best to walk to the kitchen, there was some pizza carton there and ice cream, right he ordered that earlier after he found out that Daddy isn't home. Daddy… he did something and now Daddy's mad and going to punish him. Just then the door bursts open.

"Baby!" Strong arms wrap around him and lift him up. "I'm so sorry, Daddy's so sorry." Steve continues whispering to him about how sorry he is and what he can do for Peter.

"Daddy?" Peter whispers.

"Yes baby?"

"Why were you yelling at me?"

"I was angry...I thought you did that on purpose but I should've never thought like that and that makes me a bar Daddy. My baby is such a good baby and so trustworthy. He's so naive but so good and too good for Daddy even."

"No! Daddy good, Peter bad. Pete made Daddy mad and upset…"

"I was upset because I misunderstood something I shouldn't have…"

"Wanted Daddy to come home and see pretty pictures of presents on Peter." 

Steve looks at Peter.

"It's so beautiful Peter." He says breathlessly.

"Mess, am mess."

"No, definitely not darling. I was so genuinely surprised how pretty your Instagram picture is."

"Daddy I-"

"Sir, Miss Potts. It's about the pictures."

"Put her through."

Pepper starts running down a list of articles that have been published about how Steve was having affairs or renting boys out. Peter was known, they knew that he's underage…

"Steve we are getting several lawsuits and notices." Pepper says.

"You have to break up with Peter, your image will take severe damage."

"What?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one, I couldn't get good ideas going so that's that and maybe I'll come back to it some time soon. I'm sorry if you don't like it either.


End file.
